


Story Time

by Xedra



Series: Wizards With Child [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Writober 2018, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Harry reads a bedtime story.





	Story Time

" _'...ever since that day, O Best Beloved, all the Elephants you will ever see, besides all those that you won't, have trunks precisely like the trunk of the 'satiable Elephant's Child.'_ " 

Harry closes the storybook and presses a kiss to his husband's large belly. He lay his cheek against the swell and smiles as Draco cards his fingers through his hair.

"That is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard," Draco mumbles sleepily. 

"No more ridiculous than 'Babbitty Rabbity and her Cackling Stump'," Harry points out, setting the book and his glasses aside and shifting up the bed to gather Draco in his arms.

Draco snuggles closer and hums with contentment as Harry rubs a hand over his belly in large, warm circles. "Read her one of those Grimm tales next time. I like those."

Harry huffs in amusement and tilts Draco's face up for long, sweet kiss goodnight. 

"Anything you like, O Best Beloved."

**Author's Note:**

> The story Harry reads is an excerpt from Rudyard Kipling's "The Elephant's Child".
> 
> Drarry Writober Prompt Challenge: "Book"  
> FB group DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart


End file.
